mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Logo Gallery
This page shows and details the various logos used by Mountain Dew over the years from its debut to the present day. To see all logo images on the Wiki, see Category:Logos. '1946 - 1969 Logo' The original Mountain Dew logo. Used from the beginning on glass bottles all the way until 1969, when it was retired. It had recently made a comeback on Throwback's current packaging. Due to shifts in pop culture and popularity, they changed the design. '1969 - 1996 Logo' Found on packaging as 1969, this retro-style logo (and multiple variations of it) was used all the way until the mid-90s. Throwback used this logo in its first release, and the Malt Flavor Johnson City Gold from the regional Dew promotion used this as a few Green Label art aluminum bottles, and as well as special glass bottles of the drink. '1969 - 1980 variation' This logo version had a pointed "D", called the "Wave", which was later removed. This logo ran for about 11 years before it was modified. '1980 - 1996 variation' This version of the logo was the same as before, but the pointed "D" was changed. This logo ran for about 16 years until it was replaced. In 1991, it was made thinner and taller. '1991 thinner variation' '1979 - 1980 Prototype Logo' This logo was seldom seen and could have been conceptualized about the same time as the "Reach for the Sun, Reach for Mountain Dew" or "Taste the Sunshine" campaigns. '1996 - 1999 Logo' Found on packaging from as early as 1996 to as late as 1999, this logo served as somewhat of a bridge between the previous and the next. This logo only ran for about 4 years, making it the shortest running logo (that wasn't a test logo or limited run). '1990s Eurasian Logo' In the 1990s, Mountain Dew products in Asia began using this logo, which had a completely different typeface than the United States logo and was surrounded by "WILD COLOUR" and "SMOOTH TASTE". Also, when Mountain Dew was released in the United Kingdom in 1996, it used this logo, which was used all the way up until it was discontinued in those countries due to low sales. '1991 "Vintage" Logo' In 1991, some Mountain Dew cans began using this logo, which had a different typeface, as well as a banner below the logo reading "THE ORIGINAL". This logo was also used on Diet packaging and was discontinued a year later. Also, this logo was released in Japan, and Dry Ginger used a variation of this logo when it was released there in 1990. 1999 West Jefferson Dr Pepper Version Logo In 1999, there was a West Jefferson Dr Pepper version of the 1999 - 2005 logo. The only key differences were that the font was a little different than the other version of the West Jefferson Dr Pepper logo. This West Jefferson Dr Pepper logo was only found in metal bottle caps in glass bottles. There was also a diet logo version found on other bottle caps with this logo. 1999 - 2005 Logo This logo premiered on New Years' Day, 1999, and lasted until 2005. During this time, Code Red, LiveWire, Pitch Black, Baja Blast, and Blue Shock Freeze all entered the market and thus used variations of this logo. '2005 - 2009 Logo' In 2005, this logo began appearing on packaging, with the words: "Same Dew, New View." All pre-existing flavor variants used their own version of this logo, and all new flavors used it until 2009. During this time, Voltage, Supernova, and Revolution used this logo. 2009 Prototype Logo This was the prototype logo for Mountain Dew, which premiered in 2009. Images began spreading of bottle designs for Regular Mountain Dew, Diet Mountain Dew, and Mountain Dew Voltage using this logo, but it was not well received because it somehow looked more like a generic brand. It was only used in a test run in the city of Chicago. '2009 - 2017 Logo' This was the previous logo, which premiered in 2009 on the regular and Diet packaging. All new flavors (except Throwback) after this transition used this logo starting with the 2009 WoW Game Fuel flavors and as well as Diet Ultra Violet. 2017 - Present Logo Starting in early 2017, the logo was slightly modified on various sizes of bottles, cans, and the background of various Mountain Dew flavors. The slightly modified logo was first seen on the Cold Fusion Freeze back in 2013 as a prototype version of the early 2017 logo for the United States. The background was changed from a rocky dark green mountain type of design into a more brightly colored abstract variety of greens and black which is similar to the one used on many European cans and other countries. 'Canadian Logo' With the re-branding of the Mountain Dew line up in Canada beginning in February 2012, this logo was specially designed to be used on its packaging. It was based directly on the current logo used in the United States, but the word "Mountain" was not abbreviated. In January 2017, Mountain Dew Canada announced that it would be re-branding to the American logo. International Logo The majority of countries switched to the new Mountain Dew logo in 2017 and 2018. Only a few countries like Japan, China, Brazil, and Turkey still use the old Logo. Logos in other Languages These are logos used in various years in various countries, mostly in Asian countries, bilingual cans and bottles were released and even some of them had a 2nd logo in the 2nd language. Koreanlogo2001.jpg|Korean Logo 2001 - 2005 Koreanlogo2005.jpg|Korean Logo 2005 - 2017 Koreanlogo2017.png|Korean Logo 2017 - Present arab1.jpg|Arabic Logo 2005 - 2017 15048071_1901904320037803_204635688207908864_n.jpg|Arabic Logo 2017 - Present tai3.jpg|Thai Logo 198? 86361_ok_Logo_MtDew.png|Thai Logo 2005 - 2017 tai1.jpg|Thai logo 2017 - Present clog1.jpg|Chinese Logo 199? - 2005 3314603546_bb97a871a3_b.png|Chinese Logo 2005 - 2008 5102038_700b.jpg|Chinese Logo 2008 - Present 2004 Russian Mountain Dew Logo.png|Russian Logo 2004 - ???? Flavor Variant Logos (2009 - Present) Diet Dew Logo.png|Diet Mtn Dew's logo. CODE_RED.png|Mtn Dew Code Red's logo. Live_wire.png|Mtn Dew LiveWire's logo. Fuel logo J.jpg|Mtn Dew Game Fuel's (Citrus Cherry) logo. Volt.png|Mtn Dew Voltage's logo. Mtn-dew-voltage-77612572.jpg|Mtn Dew Voltage's prototype logo. Ultraviolet logo.jpg|Diet Mtn Dew Ultra Violet's logo. Game Fuel Wild Fruit Logo.png|Mtn Dew Game Fuel's (Wild Berry) logo. Whiteout logo.png|Mtn Dew White Out's logo. Distortion Logo.png|Mtn Dew Distortion's logo. 254061 231942496823019 7393643 n.jpg|Mtn Dew Typhoon's logo. Tropical Game Fuel Logo.jpg|Mtn Dew Game Fuel's (Tropical) logo. Blue Shock Freeze Logo.png|Mtn Dew Blue Shock Freeze's logo. Mountain dew pitch black logo 2011.JPG|Mtn Dew Pitch Black's logo. Logo MtnDew DarkBerry.png|Mtn Dew Dark Berry's logo. Game_Fuel_Lemonade_Logo.png|Mtn Dew Game Fuel's (Lemonade) logo. imgres.jpg|Mtn Dew Solar Flare's logo.|link=http://mountaindew.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_Flare Sangrita Blast Logo.png|Mtn Dew Sangrita Blast's logo. Baja Blast Logo.png|Mtn Dew Baja Blast's logo. GameFuel CitrCherry.png|Mtn Dew Game Fuel's (Citrus Cherry) logo. SuperNova logo.PNG|Mtn Dew Supernova's logo. Electric Charge Freeze Label Art.png|Mtn Dew Electric Charge Freeze's logo. 20060405-dewfuel.jpg|Energy Drink Dew Fuel's logo. PepsiCo entra nel mercato energy drink con Mountain Dew Energy .jpg|Mountain Dew Citrus Blast's logo. Thin Ice Label Art 2013.png|Mtn Dew Thin Ice Freeze's logo. Throwback Label Art.png|Ya-hooo! Mountain Dew Throwback's logo. Game-Fuel.png|Mountain Dew Game Fuel's (India) logo. AmpEnergyLogoGreen.jpg|Amp Energy's logo. ArDew.jpg|Adrenaline Powered by Mountain Dew's logo. Johnson City Gold Label Art.png|Mountain Dew Johnson City Gold's logo Mountain Dew Spiked logo.png|Mtn Dew Spiked's logo. Mountain Dew Berry Monsoon official logo.png|Mountain Dew Berry Monsoon official logo. LOGO 2018 ICE.png|Mountain Dew Ice's logo. 28-283164_mountain-dew-kickstart-logo-transparent.jpg|MTN DEW Kickstart logo Category:Gallery pages